


shrouded

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: oh darling son of death these nightmares are your forever :: poetry :: the descent of nico di angelo into insanity from the nightmares of his past





	

oh darling

son of death

you’re in a hole

you’ll never escape

…

they’re laughing

the demons of

you thoughts

taunting you

…

_ [oh scared of your mind my little demigod?] _

…

oh sweetie you’ve seen

too many terrible realities

oh honey it’s all

catching up to you now

…

destroying you

slowly as they

drag you back

and you can’t struggle against yourself

…

oh son of hades

you will never win

this battle against

the nightmares of your past   
…

_ [cause oh they’re slowly covering you until you’re shrouded] _

…

**Author's Note:**

> welp... new fanfiction account! anyway, this fic is already on my fanfiction . net profile... so yeah..... hope you enjoyed... please review!


End file.
